Sailor Becky
Chris1701's four TV Show Spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon 1995 ( English Adaption) it will Appear on YouTube in the Near Future Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Jewel (Rio) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Tammy (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Marie (The Aristocats) * Sailor Saturn - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Molly Baker - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Melvin - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Luna - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Artemis - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Diana - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Queen Beryl - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jedite - Mojo Jojo * Neflite - Hopper * Kenji Tsukino - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Ikuko Tsukino - Toodles Galrone (Tom and Jerry) * Sammy Tsukino - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Raye's Grandfather - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Zirconia - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tiger's Eye - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Fish Eye - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Hawk's Eye - Warren T.Rat (An American Tail) * CeleCele - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * ParaPara - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * JunJun - Stella (Help I'm a Fish) * BesuBesu - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Queen Nehelenia - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Mistress 9 - Ma Beagle (Ducktales) * Evil Prince Darien - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Evil Lady (Aka Adult Rini) - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Show)) * Super Beryl - Catrina Seasons: * Sailor Becky (Season 1) * Sailor Becky (Season 2) * Sailor Becky (Season 3) * Sailor Becky (Season 4) Specials: * Sailor Becky (VIZ) * Sailor Becky Crystal Movies: * Sailor Becky R: Promise of the Rosie * Sailor Becky S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Becky Super S: Black Dream Hole Trivia: * This is the fourth TV show of Chris1701. * In Italian, both Dee Dee and Mina/Sailor Venus were voiced by Jasmine Laurenti. Gallery: Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Serena/Sailor Moon Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Amy/Sailor Mercury Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Raye/Sailor Mars Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Dee Dee in Ego Trip.jpg|Dee Dee as Mina/Sailor Venus Tom Sawyer-0.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Ikuko Tsukino Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Luna Aunt Polly.jpg|Aunt Polly as Haruna Foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Molly Baker Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Melvin Butler Kismet.jpg|Kismet as Queen Beryl Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Jedite Marina.jpg|Marina as Susan Baker Bathsheba.jpg|Bathsheba as Morga Tom in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure.jpg|Tom as Kenji Tsukino Spunky.jpg|Spunky as Sammy Tsukino Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Garoben Trusty in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Trusty as Raye's Grandpa Belladonna (TV Series).jpg|Belladonna as Kigaan Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper as Neflite The Siamese Cat Gang.jpg|Siamese Sister #1, The Siamese Cat Gang-0.jpg|and Siamese Sister #2 as Castor and Pollux Skippy Squirrel in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Crane Game Joe Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Artemis Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Miss Dalia-0.jpg|Miss Dalia as Catzi (Bad) Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Trista/Sailor Pluto Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Catzi (Good) Molly Cunningham.jpg|Molly Cunningham as Amara/Sailor Uranus Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Kessie in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kessie as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Buster.jpg|Buster as Tiger's Eye Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Hawk's Eye Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Pegasus Isis.jpg|Isis as Karakuriko Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg|Dot as Diana Stretch.jpg|Stretch as Ponko Dr. Blowhole.jpg|Dr. Blowhole as Shuffle Furuo Categorie:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Categorie:TV Spoofs Categorie:Account and Creator Spoof Categorie:Chris1701